A fiber optic plate is an optical device configured by bundling optical fibers of several microns, and is used as an optical waveguide of optical equipment such as an image intensifier, a face plate of a CRT, and a CCD coupling, etc.
As one detailed technique used in the fiber optic plate, there is fingerprint detection (direct image taking) in a fingerprint identification device. In fingerprint detection using a fiber optic plate, it is necessary that a finger of a person to be identified must be made to touch the fiber optic plate, so that in a case where fingerprints of many people to be identified are detected, people who have a resistance to touching the fiber optic plate are not negligible. Therefore, a measure for eliminating such a resistance has been demanded.
In recent years, from the point of view of sanitation and users' rising concerns about cleanliness, home electric appliances, groceries, and textile products, etc., have been required to have antimicrobial activities, and antimicrobial glass with antimicrobial activities may be contained in resins and fibers forming these products (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).